


A ROSE BY ANY OTHER

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 02:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and a vampire. Can't end well for one of them!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A ROSE BY ANY OTHER

**Author's Note:**

> I AM THE DRABBLE QUEEN! And I love challenges. This was an earlier challenge and the challenge word was sycophant! You got a challenge word(s), feel free to throw it at me!

_Maybe if I pretend to be asleep. _Closing his eyes, Dean breathed out a couple of soft snores.__

__The woman nibbled on his ear salaciously. “You’re not fooling me.”_ _

__He forced a soft laugh. “Listen, Sycophant – “_ _

__“Saphronella!” she said indignantly._ _

__“Sorry. Listen, it’s not that you’re not absolutely freaking gorgeous, Salmonella – “_ _

__“ _Saphronella _!”___ _

____“Yeah, whatever. It’s just that I promised my dad I’d never date outside my own species.”_ _ _ _

____She hissed, fangs dropping down._ _ _ _

____Dean tested the bonds on his wrists. “Besides, if I sleep with you, it’ll just make me feel bad when I stake you later tonight.”_ _ _ _


End file.
